The Story of Dragons and Cherry Blossoms
by ArcaineSD
Summary: Caine is a Dragon Master to be. When he begins his adventure, he finds a lonely ralts and they grow to be good partners, maybe even more. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Ch 1 In the Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Pokémon_

 _Author Notes: this is my first fanfic story. I've wanted to tell it for so long and didn't know where to write it till a friend brought this site to me. I am so happy to finally bring this story to others. This story will be rated M for some sexual acts that are soon to come in later chapters. As this is my first story/chapter, I will of course welcome criticism, but please no flaming. *Edited for errors_

***This story begins shortly after the time frame of the Pokémon games: _Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire_. ***

We begin fallowing 16-year-old Caine. He grew up living near Meteor Fall in the town of Fallarbor. His family lineage is that of Dragon Masters. His ancestors were great Dragon Masters. Those whom wish to be masters of dragon type Pokémon became trainers at the age of 16, instead of the normal age of 10. This is because dragon school starts at 9 and carries a grooling curriculum of many years. Caine's longest friend and school rival is Asu. She came from a family of dragon type breeders, but she wasn't interested in breeding. Instead, she wished to be one of the great dragon masters, like the stories she heard growing up with Caine. She pushed to be in the same school as Caine. Her parents finally gave in when Caine's father, Drake of the Hoenn League Elite Four reasoned with them. Before the graduation ceremony, Drake told Caine that he wanted him to be his successor in the Elite Four, which was Caine's dream to begin with. So Caine and Asu trained and studied hard. As part of the graduation conclusion, they were given the choice of their first dragon type Pokémon, Dratini, Deino, and Trapinch. Now we join our young masters to be as they are about to choose their partners…

Standing with my class, Asu and I stood in front of the elder, who is in charge of the school. The Dragon Academy was built within Meteor Falls. It was the perfect place to train and educate dragon trainers. The cave system was fairly vast and bright considerably. You would often hear the drops of water from above or dragon Pokémon roars off in the distance.

"You may choose your partners now, future masters." The elder said, waving her wrinkly hand towards a table that 3 poke balls were held surround the dragon type symbol. "Asu, please choose first, as you scored highest in the final exam."

Asu nodded and walked up to the table. She knew which Pokémon she wanted, her father's dragonite was always kind to her when she was younger. "I choose Dratini!" She said with determination.

"Wise choice. Dratini will be very fond of you." said the Elder as Asu walked back in line with me, admiring her new partner's poke ball. I gave her a big grin and she returned it.

"Young Caine, step forward and choose"

I did as I was instructed, walking up to the table, I was pondering which choice will I make. "Deino would become a Hydreigon, one of the most powerful dragon type Pokémon. Trapinch will become Flygon, arguably the fastest and diverse of the choices I have in front of me," I thought with a bit of worry. "Which one will help me reach my goal..." I reached out and took hold of the poke ball that had the Trapinch hologram in front of it. When I first touched it, the hologram dispersed and I knew in my heart that the choice was exactly the right one. A sense of calming and kindness swelled though out myself. "This is it!" I said both out loud and in his head. I returned to the class group and stood back next to Asu. She placed her hand on my forearm and gave me a big smile. We are on our way…

 ** _~ The Next Day ~_**

As a new day's light crept into my bedroom window, I laid wide awake. I was awake already due to my growing excitement of my future adventure. I looked over at trapinch, still asleep in the makeshift bed that was made for it by mom and grinned. I moved off my bed and start getting ready for the new journey. Trapinch woke when I was fully dressed. _Caine was like any other normal kid his age, well at least for his lineage. Caine had medium short black hair that naturally had grey shading and dark grey eye. He stood at roughly 5 ft., 10 in. He chosen to wear his blue jeans, black and silver shoes, and black t-shirt with his family crest of a dragon eye placed within a poke ball on his chest. And a dark green jacket vest with 3 silver button snaps that he left open in the front._ I grabbed my bag and looked down at trapinch. "Let's do this, Trapinch!" I said to the 4 legged orange Pokémon. _"traaa"_ trapinch said in agreement. I returned trapinch in his poke ball and stepped out my bedroom door.

My mother greeted me with a hug and a joyful smile on her face when I came down.

"I am so proud of you, son" she said

"Thanks, mom. You said that 3 times yesterday." I said with a smirk.

"Well it is all true" she said with it showing in her eyes.

"I'm off, ma. I love you." I said as I walked to the door in a hurry. I saw her standing in the doorway waving me off and I gave her a wave back. _"I will miss her."_

"Now let's see if Asu is ready." I began walking down the road. Asu and I lived on in Fallarbor Town. As I walked past a side street heading to route 114 towards Asu's home, I started to feel and overwhelming feeling a sadness and heard someone or something weeping in a grass patch near the road. _"I wonder what it is"_ I thought. I moved closer to see an old tree stomp. Behind the stomp, I saw a pale green helmet looking head that had 2 rounded light orange horns…

 ** _Thanks for reading my first fanfic. I had shortened from my first draft/ let me know what you guys think. Should the chapters be longer, or is it just fine? Any and all_** **_criticism is welcomed to help me become better with these stories._**


	2. Ch 2 The Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Pokémon

The head rocked with the sobbing and I could tell it was coming from the creature…. A Pokémon. I move closer to see why it was crying. A young ralts was sitting there with its small white rounded hands covering its eyes. I knelt down next to the ralts and see if I can someway help the obvious distressed Pokémon. Ralts looked up at me when it heard my come closer. Its face was sad and frightened, covered in tears that have been coming down from its eyes for what seemed like a while.

It cried out in fear of me and scurried to the other end of the stomp with a wave a fear that hit me. _It must be very frightening to have its feelings hit me like this._ "No, please don't worry, little one." I said with the true kindness of my heart. I held out my hand to the small psychic Pokémon. "Are you lost? Are you alone?" I ask the ralts, who popped its pale blue and white head above the stomp to look at me. " _rala, ralts."_ it said in what I received as an agreement. With that I saw to my right in the grass a poke ball that was smashed. I was slightly angered that trainers would abandoned their Pokémon. I turned back to the ralts. "Hmm, ok, are you hungry?" I asked as I pulled off my backpack and pulled out a small container of Pokémon food my mother gave me from the other day. The ralts moved around the stomp warily and stopped just out of reach. I can hear a slight grumble from its stomach. I sat down and crossed my legs. I smiled as I place a few pieces of food between the Pokémon and I. The ralts crawled up on its knees and reached for the food slowly. "It is ok, little one. I won't harm you." The smile I used to convey that I truly mean nothing bad will come to it. A feeling of soft joy arose in my mind. The ralts came up to me with a small cute smile.

From my studies on Pokémon from school, that the color changes in the helmet and horns, I noticed, was a rare occurrence for Pokémon to have different colors. "You are special." I said to the little ralts. It tipped its head at me and I finally saw its small beautiful red/orange eyes looking up at me. Its smile grew larger. "Would you like to join me on my journey? I am certain we will be great friends. I won't leave you behind for any reason." The ralts sat there and seem to be pondering my question and took a bite of the food I gave it. The ralts slowly looked up and let out a joyful cry and jumped to give me a cute little hug. "I'll take that as a yes." I said with a giggle. "I don't have any poke balls till we get to my friend, Asu's home. You can stay on my shoulders till we get there." The ralts seemed to be very happy to stay there as I stood up carefully and placed my backpack on and started walking down the road again.

We started walked together down the street towards Asu's house. As they walked, I remembered that his pokedex holds info on current Pokémon that is are on my team. I used it yesterday to find things about my trapinch. I opened up my pokedex. "Would you mind if I take a picture? It will help us get to know each other more." I asked with a kind smile. The ralts smiled and nodded as it ate the last bite of Pokémon food. I pushed the button and the Pokémon index turned on with a few whirling sounds and the screen turned on to the blue menu screen. I pointed at ralts and hit another button. On the screen popped up the data info with a common picture of a ralts. I grinned a bit when I see that the ralts on my shoulders was a different color. The pokedex showed that the ralts was a female with a quirky nature, which intrigued me. "It… _Her_ mood has changed. She seems happy that she isn't alone anymore." I thought.

I remembered the blue flower in the preserving box back home. Dad gave it to mom before he went off to the elite four. I remember mother telling me the story of the flower. Dad was coming home from his journey and on the side of the road, he found a cherry blossom tree with it was yet to fully bloom. On one of the branches sat a rare blue sakura flower. He picked it and gave it my mother. Looking at my new friend ralts, a question came to mind. 'Would you mind if I give you name?" The ralts looked into my eyes from her place on my shoulders. She smiled and nodded to my question. "How does Sakura sound?" I felt a wave of happiness and pure joy that filled me. I gasped and skipped a step without tripping up. _"She is really strong with her powers, even though she is so young."_ "Sakura" I said with a smile as we continued down the road. "You are very special, and I am happy to be partnered with you." Sakura poked my ear and smiled as I looked up. She seems to agree.

We finally came up to Asu's home. She welcomed us in after I knocked. I explained what had happened and Asu seemed happy when she heard the story. Asu said she was ready after she handed me the pokeballs that her parents gave to us to start our journey. Asu smiled at me as I saw that she was ready. She was fairly beautiful for one that has grown up in our town. She stood at just about 5-foot-tall, she had shoulder length blonde hair that she kept up neatly. She wore her traditional outfit. Dark blue jeans, black shirt and a light green vest that was held tight around her bust so much that it didn't close around her chest. Her eyes were a slightly brighter color of grey than mine. Her and I have been friends since we were young kids. I did have a slight crush on her, but I don't think it will go far, and I don't want to ruin our friendship, so I kept it to myself.

~ _Narration~_

Caine and Asu left home finally. Heading to the west coast and then south though route 114 and 115. They need to beat at least the 8 Hoenn League Gyms and move onto the Elite Four to accomplish their goals, when they are recognized as Dragon Masters. They battle tough trainers the way down, even though they had to come back eventually. Caine gave Sakura her pokeball, which she came out when it chimed the captured tune. She travelled with Caine on his shoulders. Which he seemed to enjoy. He trained her in battle and they worked harder to accomplish the psychic link they somehow shared. It only seems to work when sakura was showing strong emotions. Caine felt that the bond will only grow stronger the longer they are together.

 _Author Notes: Well, here is the second chapter. I truly hope that the readers enjoy it and anticipate what is in the next chapter. Again, please write me a review, I will take it and use it to better my work._


End file.
